The Brass, The Computer and the game of hangman
by jimmyfan
Summary: Author’s note. This briefly refers to the CSI episode “Dying Happy.” This is my take on how Jim finds out about Grissom and Sara’s relationship. Reworked the first chapter with tense changes fixed.


Brass, the Computer and the kitten.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Jerry Bruckheimer & CBS owns the rights. I am borrowing them.

Author's note. This briefly refers to the CSI episode "Dying Happy." This is my take on how Jim finds out about Grissom and Sara's relationship over an internet game site chatroom.

Also the kitten from my earlier story Embarrassing Adventures with Pet Names makes an appearance.

I believe that I fixed the tense errors on the first chapter. I will hope to have another chapter soon. Thank you for your patience.

Scene 1: Brass is at his townhouse relaxing at his new computer system that he recently purchased with his tax refund.

Jim enters his home after the most bizarre case of his career. He shook his head with the all of the ways that the boxer, Happy, was supposed to be killed.

He turned on his computer system and logged onto the the Internet and went to his favorite games site.

"Ah this is more like it. I think I will do some of the games to relax. What do you think Cat and Tawny?" He asked the oldest cat and her daughter.

Cat answered him with mewling sounds as she stretched out her body on the computer monitor. Tawny decided to remain quiet. She was stalking a roach at the time and could not be bothered. Suddenly Jim saw his three month old kitten run into the living room at a breakneck speed. This scared the roach. Tawny hissed at the kitten as if to say. '_Who invited you to my party'. _

Tawny stalked away and flopped down onto the coach. sofa. This time she send Jim her patented _'You had to bring that thing into the house! ' _look. Jim chuckled at the frustrated huntress.

"Now Tawny. He just a kitten. He will out grow this once he becomes older. Well I hope Jack will out grow it." The the kitten jumped up onto the arms of Jim's desk chair when it heard its name.

"Ahoy there, Captain Jack."

So named by Jim for excellent climbing abilities. Many times Jim found the cat hanging from the drapes which reminded him of the old pirate swashbucklers.

"Well I guess you want your daily scratching. Eh?"

Jim took Jack into his arms and spent ten minutes scratching him behind the ears and and under his chin. Jack finally gave him a loud meow that meant. _'I've had enough thank you. I must make my rounds now.' _He placed the kitten gently down and was amused as Jack ran back up the stairs to prowl for imaginary intruders.

Jim pushed his chair back to his desk and logged onto the game site looking for anagrams and word.

"Welcome back, Brassmaniac. There is a hangman tournament due to start at 2:00. The site is offering triple the token spins for the ten top winners. If you are interested in this tournament go to the hangman section and log into under the 'Just Hanging Around' section."

"Well that sound interesting. Even though I have never won any money on the spins I do enjoy seeing my tokens add up. Also some of the chat that goes on among the players are a real joy to read after the stress of the interrogation room."

He though about some about the families who keep in touch with each using the site. _'It would be nice if I could keep in contact with Ellie. I don't know if she would ever play any of the games.' _

Scene 2:

Meanwhile at a town house nearby a certain couple had also logged onto their laptops. The fist was a slender brunette woman with a cute gapped tooth smile, the other a grey haired gentleman with a serious look on his face.

"Well Sara did you find anything on the Internet about Happy's case that we could help us in this case." asked the gentleman.

"Griss, I don't believe you. You are always telling me not to take my work home." said the woman with a growl.

"I'm at my favorite free game site. I've just logged onto their hangman tournament which starts in a few minutes. I'm unwinding. With that brain of yours you should log onto the site. It only takes a few minutes to register and it will be a great way to keep in touch the next time you go on your next sabbatical. Who knows you might even win some money. For the top ten winners in this tournament are being allowed triple the amount of spins. If we are lucky and both of us end up in the top ten list that would mean it would be six spins for the household. We may even win the 2015 jackpot. Come on Gil. I am tired during these tournaments seeing my name in one of the top slots then seeing a husband and wife team beat me because they were lucky in one of their spins. I mean the last time I was in the number two position and all I won was 5,150 tokens with my three spins but a husband and wife team who didn't even make the top ten beat me with their two combined spins. I know it was only a 35 jackpot that day but hell these people didn't even make it to the top 50 winners in the winners list." Replied Sara grumpily.

Grissom looked over Sara's shoulder at the image on here computer. He settled back down with a smirk over his own laptop.

"Hey Sara. I thought you said your relaxing. Doesn't sound like relaxing to me. Okay. I will join you and log onto the site. I never knew you went to that games site. I've been a member for there for three years. I like their advanced crossword section." He paused. "I've even had some of my crossword submissions accepted by the staff. They put at least one of them up a month."

Sara looked over shocked. "You're Bugman aren't you. I should have known. It was those crosswords that you created that gave me headache trying to solve. Have they down a profile on the site on you yet. I was just wondering."

"Well no. I like my privacy to much. They asked me if I wanted a profile and I told them if they want to do a profile on what I do in real life I could give send them my lecture notes on the mating life of the common fruit fly. Interestingly they failed to take me up on my offer."

"Oh Griss." Sara moaned and rolled her eyes as she logged on under the name Harvardgirl.

Next chapter. Brass find out some interesting chats among the players.


End file.
